Real Magic with No Magic Involved
by Monica Douglas
Summary: Imogen Drill/Constance Hardbroom Classmates AU They study at Cackle's of course (two ideas that led to the fan-fiction are inside.) Rating: K with T in the second half.


The first part of summary is a part of one song. Change original "he" to "she" (translated by me).

But if he happened to be in love,

And I'm (standing) on his way,

I'll get off the way—the law is this,

"The third one has to leave."

The second part of the summary will be revealed later.

XXX

Imogen Drill and Constance Hardbroom had been best friends since the beginning of their first year at Cackle's, but in their fourth year they started to drift apart. It was not very noticeable, but they had lost that easiness they used to have being near each other. It was hard, but neither was brave enough to tell what she had been thinking about for several months.

Both girls were sure her best friend had a crush on somebody, but who these people were? Why they decided to separate them? Each of two witches decided to let the other to be free and not being too close. They were going to be apart anyway, so it was better to distance herself a little while they were at school than being crushed later because of two reasons. They were afraid even to think about either of them to not start crying.

"Imogen, our time is close to the end. Whyyy?" Constance was almost crying thinking about it once in the evening, and she tried to occupy her thoughts by studying and leave no space for the feeling closer to despair.

Imogen didn't feel better than her friend. "Constance is clearly has a crush on somebody, and I'd better give her some freedom. Her future will be better without me for the undeniable fact she's smiling uncontrollably from time to time when she's alone. I saw her accidentally. I'm sure such smile can mean only one thing.

"Imogen, I've been at Miss Cackle, and she has given everybody a task. We've been sorted into pairs, and each two pupils must do something. Our task is to make more potions we learnt to brew this morning. She knows we had very good results. It's a huge honour. I heard some other tasks. For example, this one. I love to read, but sort out some books to find something not needed from Miss Cacke's list is very boring."

"Yeah, darling, we're very lucky."

"Darling . . ." Constance repeated inwardly. Of course, Imogen called her best friend this way accidentally. She knew she couldn't be too affectionate. In a few moments, the girl was out of her temporary dreaming of something that wouldn't going to happen, and said, "Let's go."

"Yeah, I want to start too."

XXX

". . . but why Constance's looking at me this way as if something? . . "

It was the first time since the beginning of the first year when the two witches were looking at each other intently.

"Honey . . ." Constance couldn't resist her urges any more. One accidentally cast look by her best friend was more than any confessions, or it just seemed so.

"Imogen, if I need to go, I'll go. I mean, if you have a crush on somebody, please don't look at me like you want something more than even what we had before this fourth year."

"Constance, you want to say, you don't have a crush on somebody any more?"

"No, I have never stopped."

"B-but what all this mean?"

"Maybe you need to ask yourself?"

They had already brewed enough amount of potion, but the witches weren't going to go. Miss Cackle said nothing about time they could spend in Potions laboratory.

"If I ask myself, I do have a crush on somebody, and I'll not stop; unless she says I have to."

"She?" Constance asked with surprise in her voice. "I wonder if this female loves you back."

"She does, and judging by her feelings, she loves me very much."

It was time for revelation. "Honey, how do you know?"

"I do, and not only this. I accidentally saw you smiling widely a few times when you were alone."

The witches told about their silly thoughts about nonexistent people the other witch had a crush on. They had a crush on each other, but couldn't even imagine this. "We'll tell Miss Cackle's about our potion, and then we'll give ourselves a big present."

XXX

Fifteen minutes later, the girls were lying on Imogen's bed. They were half naked already.

The girls were talking and cuddling until 6 A.M. when they had finally decided to sleep. They were in each other embraces still.

XXX

They met in Imogen's room again a few days later.

"I wanted to get out of the way. I didn't want to be the third one," Imogen told.

"I know, and as I said, I wanted to do exactly the same."

"Do you want to make omends?" The blonde witch asked her best friend. They were clearly girlfriends, but the witches hadn't told this to each other to make things official betweem them.

"We hadn't even hurt each other enough to say 'I'm sorry'. I would better prefer a pun than make omends."

"You want to snogging, or . . . Yes, in US English they use 'make out', am I right?"

"You are, my dearest. I've had a crush on you for months, and I can't any more. I'm a little hungry."

"The room is protected everywhere by silencing spell. Love, please, show me how hungry you are, and you'll know you're not the only one."

They definitely shown each other. Their hot snogging was great proof.

"Oooohh, what time is it? Yesterday when we came to your room was Friday."

"It's twenty minutes to three in the morning," Imogen answered, barely able to look at watches. The action required to stop caressing her beloved witch, and it was very hard.

"I'm sure if I were older, I'd take you right in this room," Imogen confessed. "I'm not ready for this, and I'm sure you aren't ready too, but we'll wait, right?"

"Of course, my darling girlfriend. When we're ready, we'll go the whole way—up and down."

"Down?" Imogen raised her eyebrows. "I've never thought you can use such dirty words."

"I? No, I've not even said something dirty. Every word is very decent, but why not? We're lesbians, aren't we?"

"I've never had a crush on any male, but I've had to meet some, and our family have several neighbours who have boys my age, but I have never even thought about being friends with them. I wanted you, and only you."

"'Wanted', yes?"

"I meant I wanted you to be my best friend, to have a company with you. Now, however, I have a right to add other meaning to this "want", but it will be between us for some time. I don't know if Hecate exists, but even Her magic isn't needed when we fall for each other so deeply."

XXX

The second part of the summary is a partly used ask sent to intimatesuggestions on Tumblr, "i was crushing on a girl for literal MONTHS & we shared a bed a friends last week & we ended up cuddling until 6am :) then a few days later we made out until 3am :) needless to say i now have the hottest gf in the world :))." The comment, "OMG THAT SOUNDS LIKE SOMETHING OUT OF A FANFICTION I'M JEALOUS."


End file.
